Vince (Voodoo Vince)
Summary Vince is the protagonist of the video game Voodoo Vince. A voodoo doll created by Madam Charmaine, he is the third best voodoo doll she has. When Kosmo the Inscutable sends two of his minions to steal Madam Charmaine's Zombie Dust, the two accidentilly release some of the dust which brings Vince to life. The two minions then take the Zombie Dust and Madam Charmaine, who uses her new telepathic link with Vince to help him on his adventure to save her and stop Kosmo. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C Name: Vince Origin: Voodoo Vince Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Voodoo Doll Powers and Abilities: Enhanced Senses (All Seeing Eye allows Vince to see through objects), Small Size (Type 1; ten inches tall), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1; a stuffed voodoo doll brought to life by magic), Magic, Damage Transferal (When Vince is damaged, a magic pulse wave emits from his body and anyone it touches is inflicted with the same damage), Durability Negation, Regeneration (Mid-High; able to regenerate from being crushed flat, cut to pieces, melted, and turned to dust), Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 3), Non-Physical Interaction (Destroyed Kosmo's astral projection, could affect Hurricane Hannah, who was a sentient storm), Resurrection (Hearts), 4th Wall Awareness, Summoning (Voodoo Powers), Energy Projection (Alien Attack), Magnetism Manipulation (Electromagnet), Explosion Manipulation (Bomb), Insect Manipulation (Killer Bees), Acid Manipulation (Acid Bath), Biological Manipulation (Laxative), Air Manipulation (Tornado), Radiation Manipulation (Toxic Waste), Fire Manipulation (Swamp Pepper), Electricity Manipulation (Lightning), Limited Telepathy (Has a mental link with Madam Charmaine, allowing them to speak to each other telepathically), Reality Warping (Zombie Dust is stated to be able to warp and bend reality, a small amount bent space and Madam Charmaine used a small amount to turn Kosmo and his minions into living balloons, Kosmo used it to bring a statue to life, create monsters and boost their strength). Resistance to: Biological Manipulation, Pain Manipulation (Feels no pain), Fire Manipulation (Unfazed when set on fire) Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (He is a 10 inch stuffed doll and is easily overpowered by a dog) Speed: Below Average Human Lifting Strength: Below Average Human (Can lift a 50lbs block) Striking Strength: Below Average Class Durability: Below Average Human level Stamina: Infinite Range: Below Standard Melee Range, Several Meters with Damage Transferal Standard Equipment: 3 Hearts that resurrect him upon death, All Seeing Eye, Pins, Zombie Dust Intelligence: Average (Has basic intelligence, learned how to play the trumpet after one short music session) Weaknesses: Evil Magic can bypass his Damage Transferal power and cause him actual harm. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Voodoo Powers: As a voodoo doll, Vince can cause harm to others around him when he receives damage, transfering the damage to all enemies around him. He has 33 Voodoo Powers in total, each summoning something that will inflict damage on him which in turn causes all the enemies in his area to suffer the same fate. * Pin Head: The three pins in Vinces head glow and pop out, then they stab themselves back into his head. * Anvil Hat: An anvil falls from the sky and lands on top of him, crushing him flat. * Chainsaw: A chainsaw appears and cuts Vince in half. * Alien Attack: An alien spacecraft appears and blasts Vince, vaporizing him. * Electro Magnet: Vince pulls out a magnet that pulls large metal objects to him and getting crushed. * Bear Trap: Vince steps on a bear trap that snaps shut and splits him in half. * Bomb: A bomb appears infront of Vince and blows him up. * Killer Bees: A nest of killer bees falls on Vinces head and the bees inside repeatedly sting him. * Acid Bath: A beaker of green acid is poured over Vince, melting him. * Lawn Mower: A lawn mower appears and shreds him into peices. * William Tell: An apple appears on Vince's head and a bunch of arrows fly in out of nowhere and stab him, missing the apple completely. * Wrecking Ball: A wrecking ball appears and slams into Vince. * Laxative: Vince drinks a bottle of laxative and feels a gurgling pain in his stuffing. An outhouse drops over him, and splattering sounds can be heard. * Drill: A drill sticks into Vince's head and drills into his skull. * Tornado: A tornado appears and picks Vince up, spinning him rapidly. * Piñata: A bat with a nail attached to it appears and beats Vince like a pinata. * Blender: Vince jumps into a large blender and gets shredded. * Jackhammer: A jackhammer hammers at Vince's head. * Space Junk: A satellite falls from space and lands on Vince, crushing him. * Giant Mallet: A giant mallet appears and smashes Vince into the ground. * Iron Maiden: An iron maiden appears and opens up, shutting Vince inside. * Running with Scissors: Vince starts running around carrying a pair of scissors. But he trips up, and the dropped scissors land right in his face. * Shark Attack: A bathtub filled with sharks appears and Vince jumps in, the sharks drag Vince under and tear him apart. * Angry God: A giant foot wearing a sandal appears out of nowhere and squashes Vince. * Truck: Vince gets flattened by a falling truck. * Toxic Waste: Vince jumps into a drum of toxic sludge. * Gift Cow: A big cow falls from the sky and lands on top of Vince and then farts on him. * Pitchfork Follies: A flying pitchfork lands directly in Vince's head. * 1930s Mob Hit: A 1930's car full of gangsters with Tommy Guns unload a full clip into Vince, and then drive off. * Swamp Pepper: Vince eats an extremely spicy pepper and belches fire. * Meat the Cleaver: Vince gets split down the middle by a meat cleaver. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Dolls Category:Tier 10 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Magic Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Summoners Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Animal Users Category:Acid Users Category:Biology Users Category:Air Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telepaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Voodoo Users Category:Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Microsoft Category:Voodoo Vince Category:Playable Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Scissor Users Category:Drill Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Trap Users